


山村先生引发的事件下篇

by uuaxianerlofter



Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [6]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uuaxianerlofter/pseuds/uuaxianerlofter
Summary: 十龙之介与二阶堂大和受迫害的一天
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784344
Kudos: 1





	山村先生引发的事件下篇

**Author's Note:**

> 乐纺的约会记录系列第六篇

没有回复，甚至都不是已读不回。  
纺已经气到连我的消息都不愿意点开看了吗？  
八乙女乐焦躁地来回踱步，每隔几秒就看一眼手机，可无论他看多少次，与小鸟游纺的聊天页面都没有任何变化。  
“你终于被小鸟游甩了？”  
九条天不爽地瞟了一眼一直在身边晃来晃去的身影。  
“没有被甩！”  
“好了好了。小纺说了，只是一周不联系。”  
昨天发生的事后劲太大，十龙之介现在劝架都还显得有气无力。  
“那是因为我们下周要跟idolish7一起出外景。单纯为了工作，她下周也必须跟你联系。”  
“天，你不用说的那么直白。”龙无奈道。  
“该死！不管，我今天必须见到她。”  
“这样只会让她更讨厌你吧。”  
“她才没有讨厌我！”  
“好了，别吵了。”  
“之前你保证过你的地下恋情不会影响工作吧。你现在的状态根本没办法上台。”  
“你别瞧不起人。”  
“够了！天，你别再刺激他了。乐，你现在状态确实不正常，逼得太紧只会火上浇油，老老实实等一周，这段时间我和天会想办法帮你说话。”  
“我为什么要帮他说话？”天挑起眉。  
“我才不要他帮我说话！”乐举起拳头。  
“这是他们两个人之间的事吧，自己惹出来的事自己解决。工作时间，私事到此为止。”天低头看向今天的流程单。  
“我和纺的事，本来也不要你管。”  
“唉……”龙长叹一口气。  
“既然是两个人的事，为什么只有我被卷进来了。”龙心下暗想，“这种时候真羡慕天啊。”

“好可怕。”  
事务所会议室外，小鸟游纺愤怒而模糊的吼声透过门板和墙壁，灌进逢坂壮五和四叶环的耳朵里。  
二人交换了一下眼神，在彼此的眼睛中都看到了相同的惊恐。  
门终于开了，二阶堂大和从会议室走出来。  
“大和哥……”  
“大和，出了什么事？”  
大和看到两个满脸惊慌的男孩，便立刻转换笑脸，特意用好似无所谓的笑声来安抚他们。  
“哈哈，哥昨晚和八乙女喝酒，惹经纪人生气了。”  
“只是因为喝酒吗？”壮五惊讶地问。  
“嘛，主要是都喝趴下了，会耽误第二天工作。经纪人生气也很正常。”  
“可是她好像哭了。因为这件事气哭了吗？”环一脸天真。  
“她哭了？”壮五看向环。  
“嗯，能听出来。”  
糟糕，环的直觉还是那么准。大和连忙思索起应对的话。  
“啊……这个……因为耽误了八乙女的工作，姉鹭经纪人很生气啊，把她骂哭了吧。”  
“好过分。是他自己喝醉的吧。”  
“啊呀，姉鹭经纪人生气有多可怕，你们是没见过。我们以前去八乙女经纪公司道歉的时候，他徒手掰断了好几支圆珠笔。没事啦，没事啦，她们关系很好，情绪发泄完就好了。这件事是哥不对。”  
大和拍着两个人的肩膀，回想起经纪人刚才的样子，不免心下感叹：  
“啊，这该死的恋爱。”

小鸟游纺原本只是找二阶堂大和来问一下前一晚的情况。虽然知道肯定是乐硬把他叫出来拼酒的，但她还是忍不住想了解具体的细节。  
然而问着问着，就控制不住心酸，眼泪不争气地流下，怎么也停不下来。  
“那个笨蛋！”  
话题逐渐偏移，不知何时变成了纺喋喋不休的抱怨。  
“说什么最想被抱的男人No.1，其实笨得要命。什么都不懂，吻技也很差……”  
“喂喂，哥不想听这种细节啊。”  
大和一脸尴尬地看着这个深陷恋爱烦恼的女孩。他很想安慰，可是除了乖乖听她抱怨外，完全不知道还能做什么。毕竟地下恋情压力很大，身边又没有可以倾诉的对象，作为少数的知情者之一，听她抱怨可能就是最好的做法了吧。  
可是，这要什么时候才是个头。昨晚才硬被逼着听八乙女唠叨，今天又被逼着听经纪人抱怨。这样下去，哥哥要没电了。  
“今天也是，都说了不会理他的，还不停发消息。”  
“他也很着急吧。也给我发了好几条消息。”  
“他说什么？”  
“把我臭骂一顿。然后，也问你怎么样了。”  
“看吧，他就会把责任推给别人。”  
“啊，那也是因为……”  
“又霸道，又不负责任……”  
“既然把他说的一无是处，那分手不就好了。”大和心下吐槽，“还不是喜欢他嘛。”  
想着，大和推了推眼镜：“虽然哥还是没听明白你为什么生气，但是，你哪天要是想骂他了，就找哥哥我吧。啊，不过是限次数的，哥没电的时候，你就找三仔和阿凪吧。阿凪肯定比我擅长安慰恋爱中的女性。  
“……谢谢，大和先生。”  
“这也是没办法啊，谁叫哥哥是队长呢。”  
“对不起，给你添麻烦了。其实我一直都在想，这是不是个错误。跟乐才交往两个月，就开始给别人添麻烦。每次我后悔想要退出，一见到乐，就又被拉了回去。我也知道刚开始谈恋爱会有磨合期，可又要磨合、又要忍受恐惧……我真的很害怕，可很多话我不能对乐说，又没有人可以说，我……是不是真的应该放弃呢？”  
“好了好了，要说不麻烦那是假话，可我们团谁不麻烦。”大和苦笑着，“我自己也给他们和经纪人添了很多麻烦不是吗？要是因为害怕麻烦就退出，我们团还剩谁？”  
纺“噗”的一声被逗笑了。  
确实，想起过往种种过山车般的刺激，纺此刻心里突然平静了许多。  
“说的也是呢。”  
“那你给他回个消息，就和好吧。哥哥我也轻松了。”  
“不行。我说过一周不理他，就必须等一周。要不，以后我的话他都不会认真对待了。”纺板起脸。  
“可你不回消息，他会来骚扰哥哥我啊。”  
“那就麻烦大和先生了。请您忍一周。”纺轻轻鞠了一躬，用交代工作一般的口吻说道。  
“……”  
“……”  
“你在憋笑吧。”  
走出事务所，大和看着手机上跳动的八乙女乐聊天页面后悔不已。  
“早知道就不开口安慰她了。”

“乐，好消息！小纺说她已经不生你的气了。”龙一脸欣慰地报喜。  
“是吗？可她还是没有看我发的消息啊。”  
“啊，她说虽然原谅你了，但说过的话不能食言。还是要一周后才能联系。”  
“为啥啊？！”  
“可能是女孩子的矜持吧。总之已经和好了不是吗？”  
“这算什么好消息！她肯定还在生气吧。”  
“欸？是吗？”  
“你们闭嘴！”天忍无可忍地抬起头，“乐，你保证恋情不会影响工作，但现在就连工作时间也都在谈你被甩的事情，是不是太过分了。”  
“没有被甩！”  
“你今天的工作状态就很差吧。”  
“那是因为你一天都在找我的茬，难道指望我在舞台上讨好你吗？”  
“让粉丝为我们关系融洽感到高兴，这是对粉丝的义务。”  
“我不像你有双重人格。”  
“别吵了！”  
龙按着额头，听到手机的消息提示音，打开一看，是二阶堂大和。  
“十前辈，麻烦你劝劝八乙女，让他不要再骚扰我了。我也没办法让经纪人给他回消息。还有，作为补偿，我以后会瞒着社长点山村荞麦面的。”  
龙放下手机。  
乐跟大和之间是怎么回事还没弄清楚，乐和小纺也不知道有没有和好，乐和天还在吵架。啊，乐到底怎么回事？  
想到这种状况可能会持续一周，龙感觉自己的头都要炸了。  
“人生——还真是辛苦啊。”


End file.
